Characters
Digimon Adventure Taichi "Tai" Izumi ' Now 39, Tai married Izzy and is the father of twins: girl Jaciru, and boy Nakayama. He requires a cane to get around due to a soccer accident. He is now a stay at home father, though he will always love playing soccer with his daughter. 'Yamato "Matt" Ishida ' Recovering from a deep bout of depression, Matt is a recent divorcee. He currently lives with his boyfriend, Joe. Although he was originally accepted to NASA, he recently began training at JAXA after owning an auto garage. 'Hikari "Kari" Takaishi ' Kari married TK just out of high school, but she realized too late that she was wrong. Though she is now the mother of his two sons, Lucian and Kazuki, she knows her heart will always belong to Davis. Kari is a teacher at Odaiba Elementary. 'Takeru "TK" Takaishi ' TK lost Patamon and found religion. He has pushed away everyone he found to be sinful, including his friends and family. He loves Kari with all his heart and loves his sons, Lucian and Kazuki, just as much. TK writes novels, but he's never achieved as much success with anything after A Million Points of Light''. 'Jyou "Joe" Kido ' Joe has loved Matt ever since he was eleven. After having a son, Aiko, with a close friend, he finally gets the chance to be with him. He is the top brain surgeon at the JFCR, though there is some darkness in his past with a man named Tomaru. 'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi ' Izzy and Tai are married and the fathers of twins, Jaciru and Nakayama. After spending years working on creating his own OS, he now requires glasses to see. After an attack from a school bully, Izzy has a scar across his throat. 'Mimi Tachikawa ' Mimi has spent her whole life in the limelight, first as a pop idol and then as an actress. She was raped by her manager, ending up with a son, Russell. She is still very successful, though she has moved back to Odiaba. 'Sora Ishida ' Matt's ex-wife, she has worked at her mother's ikebana shop since graduating high school. She worries about her children, Hanako and Tsukuyomi, and is convinced that Matt has molested his daughter to the point where she had him arrested for it. 'The Homeostasis ' Mysterious beings made completely of Data but lacking attributes making them something that isn't a Digimon. They were the ones to choose the original Digidestined during the fight between Parrotmon and Greymon. '''Digimon Adventure 02 Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya Davis is happy-go-lucky and carefree. The second-generation leader, once he realized he could never capture Kari's heart, he married a woman named Natsumi. Though she died giving birth to their son, Daimu, he has never let it get him down. He is still in love with Kari, but will not break up her marriage for his own desires. He owns a string of noodle restaurants. Iori "Cody" Hida ' A serious young boy, he has dedicated himself to preserving justice. He married a woman named Layn Webb and had a daughter, Tomoyo. He works as a defense attorney, believing that everyone deserves a second chance. 'Miyako "Yolie" Ichijouji ' Yolie loves her husband, Ken, and can't stand to be away from him. Due to being the mother of Michiru, Osamu, Tatsuya, and with one more on the way, Yolie is a full-time mother. She loves Sora like a sister and will always support her in everything she does. 'Ken Ichijouji ''' Ken knows about the darkness that can invade the human heart, from his time as the Digimon Emperor and when he, Kari and Matt returned to the Dark Ocean to seal it off. As a detective, he has seen the worst humanity has to offer, and knows there are no depths to which people won't sink. As much as he tries to keep it from affecting him, his children can sometimes pick up on his own pain. '''Digimon Adventure V! Jaciru "Bug" Izumi ' The older sister of Nakayama, she and her twin were born three months early. Despite being a small baby, she'd grown into an energetic, spunky girl. She's followed in her father's footsteps and had pursued a love of soccer. 'Nakayama "Kaya" Izumi ' Jachiru's younger brother, he's much gentler and quieter than his sister. While she is much more physically active, Nakayama would prefer to spend his time in soccer club or run for student council president. 'Hanako Ishida ' Hanako doesn't know why, but she is a constant source of fighting between her parents. Whenever the yelling starts, she hides away in a sketchbook. She cares about her family and just wants them all to get along. After Matt shot himself, she and her brother, Tsukuyomi, went to live with TK and Kari. She's slowly learning to reign in her temper, but her PTSD makes it hard. 'Tsukuyomi Ishida ' Tsukuyomi has always grown up around fighting and his only escape is music. He can sing, but is very shy and could never do it in front of someone. After his father's suicide attempt, he can't speak without a stutter, but being with his cousins is slowly helping. 'Lucian Takaishi ' Kari and TK's oldest, he has a very laid back personality. Due to his father's influence, he is well-versed in Christian teachings but he doesn't push them on others. He is close to his mother and can pick up on her unhappiness. 'Kazuki Takaishi ' Kazuki knows there's something about him that is different, but he can't figure out what it is. So he clings to his father's words and religion, trying to stay on the path TK knows is "pure". When his parents went to France for Nancy's funeral, he and his brother were left with the Tachikawas, and now he can't get Russell out of his head. 'Aiko Kido ' Aiko lived with his mother, Nana Terrano, until she vanished when he was five. It was only then that his true parentage was revealed and he moved in with Joe. Even after he was attacked by Joe's stalker, Tomaru, he has always known the man to protect him. When Matt moved in with them, he took an immediate liking to the man who made his father happy and claimed him as "Yamapapa". 'Russell Tachikawa ' Russell has been acting with his mother since he was a baby. He is a star and he knows it. He's also just as spoiled as Mimi ever was, knowing he can have anything he wants and what he wants right now is Kazuki. The only thing he has to do is get past TK. 'Daimu Motomiya ' Daimu doesn't know what he wants, but he's willing to try anything at least once. His father will buy him anything he wants, so his room is now full of junk he'll never touch again. The only thing that seems to have lasted is his love for v-pets. In fact, Davis even lets him hold on to his old D3. 'Tomoyo Hida ' Daughter of Cody and Layn, Tomoyo has been obsessed with cameras ever since she was little. During the mess with Tomaru, Aiko and her became close friends. 'Michiru Ichijouji ' The oldest of soon-to-be-four, Michiru is tired of babies. She has vowed to never have children and will only take care of her siblings for a price. She'd prefer to play around, not wanting to keep a girlfriend for more than a week. 'Osamu Ichijouji ' Even for being the middle child, Osamu is spoiled to the core. He'll whine and throw tantrums in order to get his way. He was named after his passed uncle, and is always demanding to know more about him. 'Tatsuya Ichijouji ''' The youngest, so far, Tatusya doesn't want to be an older brother. He'd rather stay the baby forever. '''Special Characters Eiri Gintama A second-year at Tatsumi High, he used his father's money and influence to become head of the Soccer Club. So when Tai showed up and took the top spot, Eiri vowed his vengeance. He tried to attack and kill Izzy, but ended up in prison where he had plenty of time to plot. Tomaru Itsuwari The moment Tomaru set his eyes on Joe, he was obsessed. He stalked the man for years, shaping himself into something that would instantly catch Joe's attention. While they dated, his controlling personality caused Joe to break up with him, sending him into a psychotic break that lead to his death. Nana Terrano A young woman Joe met his first day of high school, Nana can be described in one word: hippy. She is pro-Earth, keeping her life free of negativity and chemicals. She loves protesting against the evils of the world with her friend, Jun, and is constantly experimenting with veganism. But that doesn't mean she's above eating a hot dog now and then. She loves her boyfriend, Shinjiro, and her dream since she was little was to get married to him. When he was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, instead of telling her, he broke up with her and, in revenge, she slept with Joe, resulting in their son, Aiko. Reiichi Chabo A young man from TK's middle school basketball team. He bleaches his hair and wears colored contacts. He slept with Matt in high school, telling everyone about how he "dominated" him. He is willing to lie and cheat to get his way, and he doesn't care about anyone else. Yutaka, The TEEN-AGE WOLVES The drummer for the Teenage Wolves, Yutaka helped Matt hold auditions to find keyboardist Akira and guitarist Takashi. After the incidents with Sora Reiichi that caused Matt to become apathetic about everything, Yutaka did what he could to keep "his" band together. Even after Akira and Takashi broke away, Yutaka kept up with his love for music. He kept his distance from Matt, thinking him to be nothing more than a whiny brat, but when Sora called him after Tsukuyomi's birth, he decided to stay in contact with the woman.